


Head On

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Lydia Survives, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Tension, Crying, F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Apply directly to the forehead."A scenario in which Lydia Rodarte-Quayle lives and has been incarcerated for her crimes. She happens to encounter Skyler, who's serving time as well, albeit a much shorter sentence. Skyler helps her out after a breakdown, sort of.
Relationships: Lydia Rodarte-Quayle/Skyler White





	Head On

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of past prison violence. Also, this is loosely based on the HeadOn commercials, because that's a unique concept to base a story on.

Awakening with widened eyes and a body drenched with sweat, Lydia gasped. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw nothing but fire and bodies melting gruesomely in the back of her mind. During her trial, she'd been forced to watch the video tapes of the an unforeseen consequence of her actions, and one she still lived with now.

Green eyes flooding with tears of immense guilt, she sighed and trembled. Slender fingers reached for her pillow and she pressed her face into it, crying hard. Her tears drenched the pillow, body trembling as she cried. There would be no undoing the crimes against humanity that she committed.

Her body ached quite terribly. A few days after her incarceration, a group of women found out about what she was responsible for, for her actions involving the assassination of Mike's men, and attacked her. The women were supposedly relatives of the men Mike worked with.

Crying on her bed in the infirmary of the _New Mexico Women's Correctional Facility,_ she sobbed and wheezed with noticeable volume. She missed Kiira so very much; even with regular visits, it still wasn't enough to fill the void in her heart. She'd always have the reminder that she was a horrid mother, an absolute failure of a parent for choosing financial gain over safety.

"You're really making it hard to sleep," a voice said to her, startling the rather disheveled Lydia.

Turning to look over at the other woman, a gorgeous and tall blonde. With blue eyes, she was incredibly striking and undeniably attractive. Yet, the grimace on her face made it clear that she wasn't impressed with Lydia's emotional outburst.

"Excuse me?" Lydia croaked in response. "I… I don't remember asking for your opinion."

The blonde scoffed, rolling her eyes. Lydia flinched as the other woman sat upon the foot of her bed. The name tag on her uniform read… oh, god, it read _Skyler Lambert._ Lydia was immediately hit with a wave of anxiety.

"Don't act like you don't know why you're in here, Lydia," Skyler all but _growled_ with disdain. All along her own arms, there were bandages wrapped tightly around her soft-looking skin. It appeared that she'd been in some kind of fight, though Lydia didn't have any desire to question the nature of the other woman's injuries. Skyler continued, visibly aggravated, "If I have to hear you crying _again_ I'll…"

Lydia's body stiffened, and interrupting Skyler, she asked, "You'll what?" She could all-but-guess what could come next. Surely, Skyler would want her revenge.

However, gracefully, Skyler merely frowned and replied rather softly, "You know, _sweetheart,_ I'm only incarcerated for a month because of . I have _two_ children to get home to: a baby, and a son who is already an emotional wreck because of what his father did. Don't think I don't remember those men breaking into my house. I heard all about it during your trial."

Lydia said nothing in response; truthfully, she cared very little about Skyler Lambert. She'd paid Todd Alquist and Jack Welker's gang to threaten the woman, but didn't truthfully think much of it. Now, she truly did feel at the mercy of the other woman. She swallowed dryly, her hands gripping the bed sheets in fear. "You're… you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"No," Skyler replied immediately, "but _christ,_ you are full of yourself, aren't you? You must be your own biggest fan."

"I'm honestly not," Lydia objected, feeling rather offended by such a brash accusation. "I never claimed to be a good person. What exactly are you trying to get from me?"

"Not much, evidently." Skyler didn't appear impressed in the very least. She had _nary_ an ounce of sympathy for Lydia Rodarte-Quayle. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved something. Lydia could not see what it was, though the object was around the size of a large tube of lipstick.

Lydia attempted to sit up when she remembered that her wrist was shackled to the bed. She clenched her jaw, beginning to cry even harder. Even so, she managed to keep her voice low enough as not to draw the attention of prison guards. "Is that… is that a shank?"

"Of course not." Skyler handed the object to Lydia. "It's for you. It's a peace offering. Just take it."

Blinking tears from her hazel eyes, Lydia brought the object up close in order to get a clearer view of it.

 _HeadOn._ Oh, thar sounded familiar; she could faintly recall seeing the commercials for that product. Though, to be quite frank about it, she had no idea what its intended use was.

"You know what to do," Skyler told her grimly with hate in her beautiful blue eyes. Her fists clenched, she glared as she watched Lydia uncap the container.

"I really don't know what to do," Lydia replied softly, biting into her lower lip. "What is this for? Is it... laced with _poison?"_

Skyler simply rolled her eyes. "I bought it legitimately in commissary. Just apply it directly to your forehead and see what happens."

 _Migraine pain reliever,_ so the wrapper clung tightly around the plastic tube read. Quite frankly, it wasn't all that impressive; Lydia was certain that _HeadOn_ was only made of wax.

Lydia uncapped the _HeadOn_ and, rather tentatively, rubbed it against her clammy forehead. It felt strange and waxy, and she looked to Skyler with great confusion in her eyes. "What… what is this going to do?"

"You'll see," Skyler replied. "Ideally, it'll get rid of that tension headache you have from crying all of the time."

Oh. Well, that didn't sound too bad. Lydia raised her eyebrows at Skyler. "Really?" She asked, rather gullibly believing the other woman. Skyler White had every right to kill Lydia as it was, but instead, she seemed genuinely interested in providing a peace offering to her.

" _HeadOn_ ," Lydia mused softly. "Apply directly to the forehead? Well, now I _have_ applied it directly to my forehead. I still feel horrible, but this was a welcome distraction. Thank you, Skyler. To be honest, I'm very surprised you would share with me after what I've done to you and your family."

"Sure," Skyler replied as she stood up, walking away from Lydia. As Skyler walked away, Lydia's eyes focused on the other woman's rear end. Skyler had quite a fine derriere; Lydia hated to see her leave, but loved to watch her go.


End file.
